


Blue Roses

by SGN1234



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Bullying, By two years, Death, Established Friendship, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss of Parent(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pining, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGN1234/pseuds/SGN1234
Summary: When A shy and Timid Girl discovers a group of Thieves then Finds herself in love with the Leader.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Original Character(s), Akechi Goro/Original Female Character(s), Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Original Female Character(s), Kitagawa Yusuke/Original Female Character(s), Niijima Makoto/Original Character(s), Okumura Haru/Original Female Character(s), Sakamoto Ryuji/Original Female Character(s), Sakura Futaba/Original Character(s), Takamaki Ann/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Forward

"It's like that I don't know who you are anymore...."


	2. Character Introduction-Nozomi Catherine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first Character of the series!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~Hello! This character and story comes from my wattpad _LunaViolet_ if you want to read the story for yourself!

【Ｂａｓｉｃｓ】  
ℕ𝕒𝕞𝕖:  
Nozomi Catherine 

[Cat (Yori]  
Lilac (Mother)   
Nozo-Chan (Reina)   
Purple eyed student   
Peacekeeper (Ayoma) 

𝔸𝕘𝕖:  
15   
𝔾𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣  
Female   
[She/Her ]  
ℍ𝕖𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥  
157 Cm   
𝔹𝕚𝕣𝕥𝕙𝕕𝕒𝕪:  
October 13 

𝔹𝕝𝕠𝕠𝕕 𝕥𝕪𝕡𝕖:  
A   
◇ ◇ ◇

First Appearances

Persona 5 / Royal: Playable Character; Peace Confidant  
Persona 5 (Manga): Major Character  
Persona 5: Mementos Mission: Major Character  
Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers: Major Character  
Persona 5 The Animation: Major Character  
Persona 5 The Stage  
Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight: Playable Character  
Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight: DLC support voice  
Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers: Playable Character  
Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Playable Character  
Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth Roundabout Special

◇ ◇ ◇  
ℕ𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕝𝕚𝕥𝕪:  
Japan   
𝕊𝕖𝕩𝕦𝕒𝕝𝕚𝕥𝕪:  
Straight   
𝕊𝕔𝕙𝕠𝕠𝕝:  
Shujin Academy   
𝕐𝕖𝕒𝕣:  
1st year   
𝔽𝕒𝕧𝕠𝕣𝕚𝕥𝕖/𝕝𝕖𝕒𝕤𝕥 𝕗𝕒𝕧𝕠𝕣𝕚𝕥𝕖 𝕔𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕤:  
Favorite:  
Music Class   
Least:  
Gym   
𝔾𝕣𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕤  
A+   
ℂ𝕝𝕦𝕓s  
Band Club,Idol research Club,Archery Club   
𝕌𝕟𝕚𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕞:  
She wears the school Uniform,which consist of A pale beige dress that is closed, has four golden buttons are fastened on the front middle of the dress and straps on each side of her hip, with a black and white collar vest with a large red ribbon tied around the vest. The skirt that reaches her knees,black knee socks,brown Loafers. The dress has cuffs that has a black line going vertical along on the cuff of the dress sleeve. 

𝕁𝕠𝕓:  
Works At Leblanc 

◇ ◇ ◇  
"L-ove?..what do you mean love me?."   
Nozomi Catherine is a playable character in Persona five. She is a student of Shujin Academy and is the only first year . She is an aspiring idol and a childhood friend of Ren Amamiya. She seems to process a strange ability 

◇ ◇ ◇  
【Ａｐｐｅｒａｎｃｅ】  
ℍ𝕒𝕚𝕣:  
Long black hair Loosely styled with a hime cut.   
Heavy bangs across forehead with straightened sidelocks that reach past here Shoulders. 

𝔼𝕪𝕖𝕤:  
Large Slanted Purple eyes   
𝔹𝕦𝕚𝕝𝕕:  
Slender and Curvy   
ℕ𝕠𝕥𝕖𝕒𝕓𝕝𝕖 𝕗𝕖𝕒𝕥𝕦𝕣𝕖𝕤:  
Long hair.   
𝕊𝕔𝕒𝕣𝕤/𝕥𝕒𝕥𝕥𝕠𝕠𝕤:  
Unknown Scar on back of the neck   
𝕊𝕥𝕪𝕝𝕖 𝕠𝕗 𝕕𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕤:  
Modest

ℙ𝕙𝕪𝕤𝕚𝕔𝕒𝕝 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕝𝕥𝕙:  
Very healthy and slim   
𝕄𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕒𝕝 𝕙𝕖𝕒𝕝𝕥𝕙:  
Slight case of social anxiety. Gets overwhelmed easily and trembles into panic attacks 

◇ ◇ ◇  
Profile 

"Please,NO! save them!..what do you mean for me?!"  
Hidden!! 

◇ ◇ ◇  
【 M i n d 】  
🄸🄽🅃🄴🄻🄻🄸🄶🄴🄽🄲🄴  
5/5  
🄶🅄🅃🅂  
2/5  
🄿🅁🄾🄵🄸🄲🄸🄴🄽🄲🅈  
4/5  
🄲🄷🄰🅁🄼  
2/5  
🄺🄸🄽🄳🄽🄴🅂🅂  
5/5

ℙ𝕠𝕤𝕚𝕥𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕚𝕥𝕤:  
Kind   
Caring   
Intelligent   
Compassionate  
Creative  
Empathetic  
Gentle  
Good-natured  
Warm  
Sweet  
Sympathetic  
Sensitive  
Peaceful  
Passionate  
Loyal  
Lyrical

ℕ𝕖𝕦𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕝 𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕚𝕥𝕤:  
Unaggressive  
Soft  
Self-conscious  
Reserved  
Pure  
Undemanding  
Quiet   
Private   
Obedient   
Neutral  
Emotional  
Earthy  
Dreamy  
Determined  
Ambitious  
Solitary

ℕ𝕖𝕘𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕚𝕥𝕤:  
Vulnerable  
Weak  
Weak-willed  
Timid  
Softheaded  
Shy  
Secretive  
Repressed  
Anxious   
Clumsy   
Cowardly   
Dependent   
Easily Discouraged  
Fearful  
Gullible   
Naive 

Descriptive personality 

Nozomi is a shy.timid and easily flustered and doesn't do well with people. She aspires to be a idol one day but she doesn't seem fit to be a idol. She is very delicate and loves cute things such as Puppies.   
A part of her,looks down on herself as she seems to be weak and most people step over her for this. Her Kindhearted nature makes her a easy target to be Manipulated and two advantage of .

She is also very innocent and naive since she doesn't understand very much about romance. In certain situations,she can become very anxious and scared around new people,so she tends to struggle to speak to them,splitting her words out as she tries to hold in a panic attack. She doesn't believe she has much physical strength,but sometimes she gets adrenaline rushes and becomes super strong only to faint due to overpowering her normal physical structure.

She puts other emotions and feelings,she is very emotional Intelligent but she puts herself at risk for not being happy with herself. Which alarms the people close to she who notice the dark circles around her eyes. She becomes super hyper focused on making someone happy, she can sense other people feelings and emotions better. She doesn't really care about that person Past, what they had done,but she does had her limits on how much or who she can help due to people constantly telling her that she can't save or fix everyone. 

She is very deeply passionate about music and people in the business, she has a huge admiration and love of idols. She was taught music at a very young age by her mother and is very gifted. She is very intelligent in collecting new information and is a big book worm. She doesn't have the confidence in herself but her friends do their best to get her to stand her ground and believe in herself,she knows it comes from a good place but she can't help but feel like a bother to her beloved friends. Since past memories keep her from achieving her goals. 

Despite her shy attitude, people that do get to know her,become really fast friends with her. As she is someone you can go for comfort or to vent out your problems,she acts like the listener. She is a good listener. She's the one usually calming down fights and arguments with friends,but there are times when the fights get so bad that she ends up crying while trying to put the fight down. 

She Hates when she has to stop a fight,with her scared and timid nature. She doesn't like it when people are mad at her. She is quiet but not all the time,she can speak up when she feels like she can.  
But behind that is a mentally weak and traumatized girl who has been in hiding in the dark of the truth of Family secrets. She has bene constantly watch over by others to keep from falling apart. 

𝔻𝕖𝕤𝕚𝕣𝕖𝕤:  
Hidden!! 

𝔽𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤:  
Being alone   
Thunderstorms   
Large dogs   
Loud noises   
Being scared   
Being forgotten  
Ren Dying 

ℍ𝕠𝕓𝕓𝕚𝕖𝕤:  
Writing  
Playing a Instrument   
Fashion   
Playing with her Puppy   
Cooking   
Baking   
Sewing   
Making people happy 

𝕋𝕒𝕝𝕖𝕟𝕥𝕤:  
Songwriting   
Singing  
Piano   
Violin   
Editing Music   
Making Music   
Archery  
Fencing   
◇ ◇ ◇  
Outfits!

Normal-  
She wears a white buttoned blouse with ruffles sleeves and a frilly collar tied with a black ribbon. She also wears a black knees length skirt, worn tightened around her waist with gold buttons down the middle and Golden accents. Black Mary Janes and small white socks. 

Summer- a Short sleeve ruffled blue shirt with a collar that has a white ribbon tied around it. The sleeve are white at the ends of them as well as ruffled. She wears a long pleated skirt with pale roses decorated the skirt. The skirt has golden buttons on the front of the skirt. Brown Sandals 

Winter- A short,long sleeve Black turtleneck shirt with a long Dark blue Jacket, she has a full length pale plaid gray skirt with white lines running all over the skirt. She carries around a a black tote bag,with a quote from a video game. White ankles socks,with a black ribbon on the shoes, black Mary Janes. Her hair is tied into a French Braid In the back,the rest of her hair is down. 

-Royal  
Outside of school She wears a white and purple striped collared dress with ruffles at the end, long white knee high socks and purple lines at the top of the socks. The dress has a large purple ribbon in the front. In school, She wears a Light purple collared long sleeve with a black ribbon with a black shirt,black tights,black boots. She wears a red ribbon,she puts her hair in two pigtails. 

-Scramble

She wears a white sundress with a brown beige sandals, her hair is tied into a bun. And a sunhat with a black rim. 

-Dancing in Starlight   
In Dancing Starlight, She wears a gray and black unbuttoned long sleeve jacket,silver buttons, and a floral design on the right side of the collar jacket.   
With a black choker on her neck. The sleeves had buttons on them. She has black fingerless gloves. She wears a sweetheart neck length,purplish tube top with Lace tied around the top in the front. There is a black and white zigzag on the skirt. The next layer is black with silver chains. She has fishnet leggings, and black boots. She has diamond shaped earrings and Her hair is tied into a Side ponytail on the left side, with a white and black ribbon,a white rose on the ribbon. 

◇ ◇ ◇  
【 C o g n i t i o n 】  
𝔸ℝℂ𝔸ℕ𝔸: Peace 

Confidant 

"An high schooler and a idol. However Very skilled in archery. Why? You have family,Friends and you're Famous. Why did you join them?.

-Sae Nijjima To Nozomi 

Nozomi has the peace Arcana.   
Nozomi's confidant centers around her learning to become more confident and understand her own strengths and not feel weak anymore.

◇ ◇ ◇

Etymology 

Nozomi- 希 (nozo) "hope" and 実 (mi) "fruit" or 美 (mi) "beautiful". Another kanji for Nozomi is 望 (nozomi) "wish, desire, hope" (which can be read as Nozomu). Another kanji combination is 希 (nozo) "hope" and 海 (mi) "sea".

Catherine-The name Catherine is a girl's name of Greek origin meaning "pure".  
◇ ◇ ◇  
【 F a m i l y 】  
𝕄𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣:  
Nozomi Hanko 

𝔽𝕒𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣:  
Nozomi Cyril

𝕊𝕚𝕓𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕤:  
Nozomi Elias 

𝕊𝕚𝕘𝕟𝕚𝕗𝕚𝕔𝕒𝕟𝕥 𝕆𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣:  
Ren Amamiya (Crush) 

𝔹𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝔽𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕:  
Reina Nanami   
Ren Amamiya 

Friends:   
Satou Isamu  
Miyako Tamako   
Miyako Tamaki   
Hishikawa Izumi  
Amaterasu Ayoma   
Tatsuya Yori   
Kosaka Cho

【 B a c k s t o r y 】  
Hidden!!!


End file.
